No Yuri! Yes Yaoi!
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: Naruto dan Kyuubi adalah ketua Mafia yang bernama Akatsuki. tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi menyuruh Naruto menyamar menjadi seorang mahasiswi di sebuah asrama keputrian untuk mengincar sebuah barang misterius. dilain pihak Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang menjadi ketua di FBI juga menyuruh Sasuke juga menjadi seorang mahasiswi ditempat yang sama dengan Naruto. Yaoi!/ Yuri!/ BL! GL!/ RnR! chap 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**No Yuri! Yes, Yaoi! By Aridomiki**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) ,**

**Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.**

**Rated: kali ini T**

**Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, mengandung unsur Yuri, Shounen-Ai, EYD, prolog*?* dll**

Happy reading Minna!

* * *

"Fufufu ... Ayah telah memberikan tugas-nya kepadaku semuanya."

"Cih, katakan saja apa misi ku kali ini, baka-Aniki!" pria berambut panjang sebahu yang dikuncir kuda itu tersenyum tipis. Dan, orang yang sedang menatap kesal orang yg lebih tua dua tahun darinya -tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang menutupi seringaian iblisnya.

"Kau adalah anggota FBI yang paling cerdas disini. Dan kau ..." pemuda yang tadi mengukir senyum tipis itu turun dari meja -yg dia duduki selama beberapa menit yang lalu- lalu, berjalan mendekati pemuda yg lebih muda dua tahun darinya, "mempunyai 5 bintang kebanggaan bagi siapapun yg memilikinya sedang berada didadamu," dia menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya kearah dada yg terbalut seragam hitam yg ditaburi 5 bintang berwarna emas itu.

Pemuda itu hanya diam dan hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya saja.

"kau mempunyai misi tingkat S sekarang. Jangan sampai kau menolak misi S ini dan membiarkan satu bintang kebanggaan mu itu lenyap ditanganku," lanjut pemuda itu dan sekarang menampilkan seringaian lebarnya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendengus sembari memutar kedua bola mata obsidiannya, "cepatlah katakan apa yg harus ku lakukan sekarang."

"Misi mu kali ini menyamar," ujarnya dengan santai.

"Huh, kau bodoh. Itu bkan misi tingkat S. Aku sudah sering menyamar dan itu sangatlah mudah," ucapnya dengan kesombongan yg tnggi. Alisnya terangkat sebelah melihat orang yg menyandang sebagai kakaknya itu tersenyum.

"Yah~ kau benar. Misi menyamar itu mudah tetapi, misi menyamar tingkat S akan membuatmu sulit, malu, dan bisa menjatuhkan harga dirimu sebagai Uchiha, Ototou yo." ucapnya kembali menampilkan seringaian tetapi, seringaian ini lebih dari iblis.

"Memangnya apa misi itu?" tanya pemuda itu yg mulai tersulut penasaran.

"Kau ... Harus menyamar sebagai wanita di asrama Osaka Kokou No high school."

"Hah?!"

* * *

Sementara itu, di lain tempat tetapi, di waktu yang bersamaan terdapat seorang pemuda pirang melihat pemuda berambut merah kejinggaan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"A-apa? K-kyuu-nii tidak bercanda kan?" tanyanya kepada orang yang menyandang sebagai kakaknya.

"Khe ... Khe ... Aku tidak berbohong, sayang~" ucap pemuda itu dengan seringaian lebar.  
"Cih, aku tidak mau!" ucap pemuda itu sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Percis sekali seperti anak kecil yg sedang ngambek dan itu membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, dear. Kau hanya menyamar sebagai perempuan saja di asrama itu lalu, mengambil barang itu saja kok'," ucap pemuda itu jelas dan santai.

"Nii-chan jahat! Harga diriku sebagai mafia akan jatuh jika, aku menyamar sebagai perempuan! Umurku juga sudah dua puluh tahun! Mna mungkin aku bisa memasuki sekolah SMA lagi?! Dan wajahku," dia menunjuk wajah manisnya, "akan dikenali sebagai wajah tampan tahu!" lanjutnya dengan narsis.

"Dari kebocoran yang ku ketahui. Ada seorang FBI yang menyamar karena ingin mengambil barang itu." pemuda bersurai pirang itu tampak terkejut tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya menjadi acuh tak acuh.

"Ck, mau ada FBI nyamar, aku tak akan pernah mau menyamar menjadi perempuan!" tolak nya bersih kukuh.

"Hmm? Benarkah? Yasudah, kalau kau tak mau. Sepertinya mengintipi gadis cantik yg sdang mandi akan menyenangkan,"

"Huh, baiklah aku akan menyamar!"

"bagus, kau hanya perlu siap-siap skrang dan carilah FBI itu dulu!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Halooo minna! gomen baru muncul and terus ngupdate cerita. padahal crita" lainnya belum dipublish -.-**

yossh minna ini fic baruku! semoga anda semua suka!

RnR Minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Namikaze Naruto —Ah! Tidak, tetapi, Uzumaki Naruto kini benar-benar berbeda. Mata akan berubah menjadi bentuk lope-lope ketika melihat wanita sekseh itu.

Dirinya yang sedang memandang dirinya sendiri dipantulan cermin, tertawa nista ketika dia menyadari dirinya cantik melebihi bidadari.

Oh yeah ... Jangan lupa ingatkan Naruto untuk berterimakasih pada Shion yang telah merubahnya menjadi wanita tulen 100%.

Yap! Wanita yang sedang bernasis ria dikaca itu adalah seorang laki-laki tulen. Dan sebenarnya, namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto namun, sang kakak yang bernama Namikaze Kurama -atau Kyuubi menyarankan mengganti nama marganya sebentar untuk penyamarannya.

Dengan make-up tipis diwajahnya membuat Naruto tampak cantik. Dengan polesan lipstick berwarna ceri tampak membuat semua orang ingin mencium bibir itu.

Rambut pirang panjangnya -alias rambut palsu- tergerai dengan indahnya. Dia memakai seragam putih dengan dasi kotak-kotak merah yang sengaja dilonggarkan. Seragam itu tampak sedikit ketat karena adanya dada wanita yang -lumayan- besar terbuat dari bahan silikon yang digunakan Naruto. Heh, siapa lagi kalau bukan idenya Kyuubi?

Rok kotak berwarna merah yang menampilkan paha tan mulus asli milik Naruto tampak membuatnya sekseh. Dia memakai kaus kaki hitam yang hanya sampai lututnya dan menggunakan sepatu kets berwarna putih.

Dia tersenyum bangga dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki. Tidak disangka-sangka dia mempunyai kecantikan juga walaupun dirinya bergender laki-laki.

"Na-naruto, ka-kau ..." Naruto membalikan badannya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal. Dia tersenyum sinis yang diarahkan kepada orang yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa.

Dia berjalan mendekat kearah orang itu dengan jalan yang dibuat-buat agar terlihat seksi, "Kenapa? Aku cantik ya?" Tanyanya dengan desahan yang membuat naik birahi.

"Hah?! Tidak, kau terlihat seperti banci," orang itu menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa -tidak tahu bahwa ucapannya tadi membuat Naruto pundung.

"Hiks ... Kyuu-nii jahat! Tidak tahu apa kalau aku dandan selama lima jam untuk menjadi wanita cantik?!" Ucap Naruto dengan tangisan lebaynya. Huh, tanpa perlu menyamar menjadi wanita harga dirinya juga sudah turun.

Kyuubi atau Kakak kandung Naruto tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha ... Bodoh! Aku hanya bercanda, banci." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada mu." Ucap Kyuubi yang sudah berhenti tertawa. Kini wajah menampakan keseriusan yang sangat mendalam. Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Membicarakan apa? Tentang benda itu?" Tanya Naruto mendapati anggukan Kyuubi sebagai jawaban. Naruto tampak berseru, "Oh ya! Kau kan belum menceritakan apapun pada ku kemarin,"

"Iya, Kita adalah sebuah Organisasi Mafia Akatsuki yang berarti kita juga mempunyai musuh bukan?" Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Ya ... Benda itu berada ditangan musuh kita. Musuh yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik layar," lanjut Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

Naruto tampak mengernyitkan alis, "Jadi, kau belum tahu siapa dia?"

"Ya, saat lusa kemarin, dia menelpon ku dengan nomor privat. Aku tidak tahu dia seorang laki-laki atau perempuan karena suaranya bergemuruh tidak jelas. Dan, dia pun menyuruh salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki mengambil barang itu. Tapi, menurutku FBI bernasib sama seperti kita," ucap Kyuubi mengenai musuh baru mereka.

"Ohh ... Jadi, itu alasan kau menyuruhku menjadi perempuan?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang mulai mengerti.

"Ya, Maka kau harus mengikuti permainannya dan memenangkan permainan ini sebelum lawan mu (FBI) memenangkan permainan itu lebih dulu." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto pelan, menyalurkan semangat untuk Naruto.

Naruto tampak nyengir lebar, "Yosh! Aku akan mengalahkan mereka semua!" Teriaknya dengan penuh semangat. Permainan ini sepertinya akan menarik, batin Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Oh ya, kau tahu benda apa itu?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Kyuubi terdiam. Kyuubi tampak nyengir rubah.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyuubi dengan (sok) polos. tidak tahu bahwa wanita jadi-jadian itu sweatdrope akut.

"Tapi, tenang ... Aku, Deidara, dan Sasori akatwsn menyelidikinya juga dibalik layar." Ucap Kyuubi menyeringai licik. Naruto tampak memutar kedua bola matanya, 'Cih, kenapa bukan dia saja yang menyamar?'

"Sudahlah! Kita harus berangkat kesekolah itu. Ayo!" Seru Kyuubi sambil menarik Naruto keluar dari kamar sang adik tercinta tanpa tak menghiraukan protesan yang keluar.

* * *

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**No Yuri! Yes, Yaoi! By Aridomiki**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) ,**

**Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.**

**Rated: kali ini T**

**Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, mengandung unsur Yuri, Shounen-Ai, EYD, prolog*?* dll**

**Happy reading Minna!**

* * *

Kini Naruto dan Kyuubi pun telah berada di sebuah asrama yang bernama 'Kokou No High School Of Osaka'. Saat pertama kali menginjak area sekolah atau asrama ini Naruto merasakan hawa-hawa yang sangat tidak enak.

Ya, karena saat keluar dari mobil sport merah —yang diparkirkan sembarangan oleh sang kakak- semua mata yang berbeda warna tertuju kepadanya.

Awalnya, Naruto kira ada yang salah dengan seragamnya tetapi, sepertinya bukan seragamnya karena siswi-siswi itu juga memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Tetapi, tatapan mereka yang err... Seperti ingin menelanjanginya, memakannya, dan ada ke nafsuan yang terpancar dari mata itu. Apakah mereka zombie?, pikir Naruto ketakutan.

Sementara, saat Kyuubi keluar tatapan mereka menjadi penuh cinta. Mereka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Kalau mereka tahu siapa lelaki itu, mungkin mereka akan diam sebelum ditembak satu-persatu oleh senjata Kyuubi yang mematikan.

Tapi, tenang saja. Kyuubi tak akan melakukan itu karena dia sedang menjalankan misinya. Jadinya, dia hanya tersenyum charming membuat siswi-siswi itu tepar layaknya ikan kekeringan*?*. Apalagi dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis dihidungnya membuatnya tambah keren.

Huh, kalau Naruto sedang tak menyamar pasti gadis-gadis itu akan lebih histeris, pikir Naruto sedikit iri karena tak bisa menunjukan ketampanannya.

Tak mau berlama-lama mereka berdua pun memasuki gedung yang sangat besar itu untuk mengurus urusan yang belum terselesaikan.

Setelah kepergian kedua ketua Mafia itu, datanglah sebuah mobil ferarri berwarna hitam yang berhenti disebuah mobil merah.

Pintu dari sisi kiri terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan anggun dengan berpakaian sama seperti siswi-siswi lainnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Tatapan yang begitu terpesona, kekaguman, dan err ... Nafsu yang membara. Begitulah pancaran mata mereka namun, tatapan itu hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh mata onyx yang sangat tajam setajam silet.

Dan sisi dari kanan pun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria berwajah maskulin dengan kacamata hitam bertengger dihidungnya. Ada garis halus disekitar hidungnya membuat orang menyangka itu keriput.

Gadis-gadis itu berteriak histeris. Ada yang mimisan, nangis darah, dan ada yang sampai tumpeh-tumpeh*?*.

"Ssst ... Sepertinya kau bisa mencari wanita disini." Bisik lelaki itu pada wanita yang ada disampingnya. Wanita itu tampak menyeringai tipis sehingga dengan mata telanjang tak akan bisa melihat seringaian itu.

"Hn, tapi, belum ada yang menjadi target ku." Balas sang perempuan dengan suara kecil yang bisa didengar oleh lelaki itu.

"Hn, ayo kita masuk," ajak lelaki itu sembari berjalan terlebih dahulu dan diikuti wanita tadi dibelakangnya.

Sementara dibelakang mereka tampak sedang berbisik-bisik ria.

"Hei, hari ini ada dua pria tampan dan dua wanita yang sangat cantik. Ahh ... Aku ingin sekali menjadi istri dari kedua pria itu."

"Aku ingin mempoligami mereka,"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipi kedua wanita itu."

"Ya, aku setuju!"

Nah, lho?!

* * *

Oke, cukup! Naruto benar-benar merasa aneh dan ketakutan dengan tatapan yang dilemparkan olehnya. Hei, man! Dia disinikan juga ingin mencari wanita. Tapi, kenapa ia ingin sekali memusnahkan wanita yang ada disekolah ini ya?

Lihat saja! Kepala Sekolah yang bernama Senju Tsunade itu sangat lah aneh! Memang seperti biasanya sih ... Tapi, dia mempunyai dada yang abnormal! Damn! Persetan dengan barang itu!

"Karena kau pertama kali disini maka, kau bisa besok belajar di sekolah ini. Sekarang kau hanya perlu kekamar asrama yang ada disebelah gedung ini," ujar wanita pirang yang dikuncir dua sambil menyerahkan dua kunci kepada Naruto. Naruto tampak mengangguk canggung dan mengambil kunci itu.

"Kamar mu bernomor 141 dan seketaris ku yang akan mengantar mu," lanjut Kepala sekolah itu.

"Terimakasih, Senju-san. Ku harap pendidikan disini lebih bagus untuk adikku," ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Tentu, pendidikan dan fasilitas disini sangat terjamin, Uzumaki-san." balas Tsunade juga tersenyum bijaksana.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek tampak masuk keruangan ini. Dia tersenyum kepada Naruto, "Uzumaki-san, mari saya antar ke kamar anda." Ucap wanita itu.

"Ha'ik," jawab Naruto sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia membungkuk kearah kepala sekolah, "Saya permisi dulu," ucapnya tak lupa dengan suara wanita yang ia buat-buat. Mereka berdua pun pergi dari ruangan ini.

Sekarang diruangan itu hanya ada Kyuubi dan Tsunade. Kyuubi tampak menatap intens Tsunade. Dari segi wajah, tubuh, kulit semuanya asli, batin Kyuubi.

Ya, Kyuubi sedang mengira-ngira apakah Tsunade sang musuh barunya tetapi, sepertinya tidak. Dia akan bodoh jika, dia mengira kepala sekolah itu adalah musuh barunya.

"Uzumaki-san? Ada yang saya bisa bantu?" Tanya Tsunade membuat buyar lamunan Kyuubi. Kyuubi tampak menggeleng singkat, "Tidak, saya permisi dulu dan terimakasih atas kerja samanya," ucap Kyuubi sembari menjabat tangan mulus yang terhias cat kuku berwarna merah.

"Aaa, silahkan." Kyuubi pun membungkuk singkat dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Cklek

Dia pun menutup pintu itu dan bersandar lalu menghela napas. Sialan!, batin Kyuubi.

Entah kenapa dia merasa tegang. Dia merasakan firasat buruk untuk kedepannya nanti. Dia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Tidak, dia tidak boleh mempunyai firasat seperti itu!

Lebih baik ia pergi dari sini. Lagi pula, dia telah mendapatkan semua intel disekolah ini maupun asrama itu.

Kyuubi pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terlapisi oleh celana jeans.

'Drrrt 'Drrrt

Sebuah getaran terasa di kantong celananya. Dia berdecak kesal. Ck, siapa yang menelponnya sih?! Mengganggu saja.

Dia pun merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk flip. Dia pun memenekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponya.

"Loha?" Jawabnya dengan malas dan mengganti kata 'Halo' menjadi 'Loha' dengan seenak jidat.

**"Khukhukhu ... Kenapa wajah mu tegang sekali, heh?"**

Kyuubi membelalakan mata rubynya ketika mendengar suara yang bergemuruh diseberang sana. Dia langsung menatap layar handphonenya yang tidak menterakan nama atau nomor.

"Dimana kau?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang menerawang ke segala penjuru dilorong ini. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya dirinya yang berada dilorong ini.

**"Tidak dimana-mana,"**

"Cih, kau benar-benar pecundang! Tunjukan siapa dirimu sekarang, banci!" Ucap Kyuubi dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Ck, kalau bukan karena benda itu dia tak akan mau bersusah payah seperti ini!

**"Sepertinya kata 'Banci' itu untuk adikmu yang sangat manis itu."**

Detak jantung Kyuubi berdebar keras. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?!', batin Kyuubi panik. A-apakah ...

Dia juga membajak Cctv disini? Oh shit!, batinnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa, hah?! Musuhku, heh?" Tanya Kyuubi. Handphone yang berada digenggamannya semakin kuat tat kala menahan amarah.

**"Aku bukan musuh mu, dear."**

"Lalu, kau siapa hah?!" Teriak Kyuubi yang mulai tersulut emosi.

**"Kau mau tahu?"**

**"Baiklah, pecahkan kode ini '8, 25',"**

"Hah?! A-apa maksu-"

**"Good luck! Bye ..."**

Kyuubi menatap layar handphonenya tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya itu?! 8 dan 25?

Aaaargh! Kusoo!, batin Kyuubi sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat tak menghiraukan buku-buku jarinya akan menancap di telapak tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi tertawa setan dan mengukir seringaian yang melebihi iblis, "HAHAHAHA! Permainan telah dimulai, baby~" ujarnya dengan desahan yang bisa membuat orang mati dalam sekejap.

Kyuubi tampak menatap arloginya yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. 'Shit! Aku harus pergi,' batinnya sambil meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tetapi, ketika dia berbelok muncullah seorang pemuda dan wanita -menurutnya- sedang berjalan kearahnya. Mereka pun saling melewati dengan arah berlawanan.

Sepatu Kyuubi tampak berhenti melangkah. Dia memutar badannya kearah pria dan wanita yang masih berjalan dengan santai.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pria berkacamata hitam itu. Tapi, dimana ya? Ah! Sudahlah! Aku harus pergi!" Ucap Kyuubi sembari mengendikan bahu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menelpon seseorang.

* * *

"Berhenti sebentar," ujar pria berkaca mata hitam itu sembari menahan pundak wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir kuda.

"Hn?"

"Kau lihat pemuda yang memakai kacamata tadi?" Tanya pria itu sambil membalikan tubuhnya. Tetapi, orang yang ingin ia bicarakan sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu singkat dan datar.

"Entahlah ... Aku seperti pernah melihat orang itu. Tapi, dimana ya?" jawab pria itu sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya ala dektektif mencoba menggali-gali memorinya agar mengingat orang yang melewati mereka tadi.

"Jika kau tidak ingat, tidak usah diingat. Lebih baik kita cepat ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kau tahu? Aku sangat lelah dari perjalan dari Suna ke Osaka." ucap wanita itu dengan sedikit tampang lelah dan malas.

"Aku tahu, adik wanita ku ini sedang lelah." Goda Pria itu sambil tersenyum menjijikan -menurut wanita itu-.

"Shut up! Aku bukan wanita!"

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas lelah ketika sang Shizune atau guru fisika itu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang asrama yang berada disebelah gedung sekolah tadi.

Naruto akui, Asrama ini sangat luas, besar dan bertingkat. Asrama ini juga terlihat mewah, elegan, dan bersih. Tapi, sepertinya asrama ini sedang sepi. Karena semua siswi sedang mengikuti pelajaran.

Asrama ini juga mempunyai 300 lebih kamar yang setiap diisi oleh 4 penghuni disetiap kamar. Naruto dapat kamar yang berada dilantai tiga sehingga dia harus menaiki tangga yang membuat tulangnya ingin lepas dari tubuhnya.

Dan sialnya lagi, guru yang ada disebelahnya tidak memberitahu kalau ada lift di asrama ini. sangat-sangat membuat dirinya bad mood!

"Nah, Naru-chan. Ini kamar mu," ujar Shizune membuat Naruto terbuyar dari lamunannya. Shizune juga sudah berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Chan' karena Naruto yang menyuruhnya.

"Ah! Iya! Terimakasih telah mengantar ku, Sensei." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Sama-sama. Sensei permisi dulu. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan." Pamit Shizune lalu berlalu dari Naruto. Naruto langsung menghela napas lega ketika Senseinya itu pergi. Merepotkan sekali jika didekatnya, batin Naruto capek.

Blue sapphier Naruto menggerling kearah pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Pintu coklat muda yang berhiaskan nomor '141'. Ini memang kamarnya.

Dia memegang kenop pintu itu dan menurunkannya kebawah.

'Cklek

Tidak terkunci?, batin Naruto bingung. Mungkin siswi yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya ada yang masih berada dikamar yang akan ia tempati.

Dia pun memasang senyum lebar untuk memainkan dramanya dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Hai! Apakah ada ..." Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya, "Orang?" Dia membatu dengan mulut menganga ketika melihat dua wanita sedang berciuman.

WANITA? BERCIUMAN?! WHAT THE HELL?!

"GYAAAA! ADA YURI!"

**TBC**

* * *

Halo! Author sableng datang kembaliiiiii! :D#masang tampang watados *digebukin massa

Maaf ya! Aku baru updat chap 2 -_- gomen nasai ne... (^/.\^)

Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Lantaran banyak banget halangan sakitlah, ide mentoklah, dan masih banyak cerita yang juga aku harus selesaikan.

Yasudahlah! Makasih banget yang udah riview chap kemarin :3.

Gomennn ... Aku belum bisa bales riview kalian karena aku sedang terserang virus 'MALAS' xD

Kalau ada yang ingin dipertanyakan silahkan bertanya :3

Chap depan Sasukelah yang akan main :3

Arigatou untuk semuanya (fol,fav,ripieuuuu) ;)

**Mind RNR Minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

"GYAAAA! ADA YURI!"

'Bruk

Setelah Berteriak seperti itu, dia pun tak sadarkan diri. Meninggalkan sang objek yang membuatnya pingsan bercengok ria.

"Dia ... Siapa?"

* * *

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**No Yuri! Yes, Yaoi! By Aridomiki**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) ,**

**Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.**

**Rated: kali ini T**

**Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, mengandung unsur Yuri, Shounen-Ai, EYD, prolog*?* dll**

**Happy reading Minna!**

* * *

Naruto merasa hidupnya sial sekali. Apakah ini karma seorang mafia?

Sudah menyamar menjadi wanita yang membuat harga dirinya turun dan sekarang ... Dia masuk kesekolah yang semua muridnya adalah yuri! YURI!

What the?!

Dirinya ingin menangis meratapi takdirnya yang harus memasuki sekolah yang dipenuhi wanita yuri. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti ketika dia sedang dalam keadaan menjadi wanita? Hieeee ... Wanita-wanita itu pasti akan memakannya hidup-hidup!

Dan, lebih parahnya. Dia juga tak akan bisa mendapatkan wanita untuk menjadi cintanya. Ah ... Itu tidak terlalu masalah baginya. Diluar sana juga masih banyak kok'.

Naruto memandang miris kedua gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Kenapa kedua gadis cantik itu juga termasuk kedalam hubungan tak lazim itu?

Padahal mereka cantik layaknya bidadari. Saat Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya saja, ia merasa dikelilingi oleh bidadari-bidadari cantik. Namun, sebuah fakta jika mereka yuri membuat dunianya runtuh seketika.

Dia menghela napas panjang layaknya orang stress karena tak mendapat gaji untuk menafkahi keluarganya. Blue sapphiernya kembali menatap kedua gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino itu.

"Kalian benar-benar yuri?" Tanyanya untuk lebih memastikan. Hah~ rasanya Naruto ingin pingsan lagi ketika kedua gadis itu menjawab 'ya' dengan semangatnya.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak mau berteman dengan kami ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut bubble gum dengan wajah sedih. Naruto tersentak kaget mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu.

Ingat Naruto! Kau disini hanya menjalankan misi mu! Ingat itu!

"Ti-tidak, aku ingin berteman dengan kalian kok'. Hanya saja aku merasa terkejut saja," ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kedua gadis itu tampak menghela napas lega dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Kami akan menjadi teman pertama mu disini!" Seru Ino sambil memeluk Naruto yang juga disusul oleh Sakura. Naruto hanya bisa nyengir dipeluk gadis cantik seperti mereka.

Kapan lagi dipeluk oleh wanita seksi seperti mereka~?

"Oh ya, sepertinya sekarang jam pelajaran bukan? Kenapa kalian bisa disini?" Tanya Naruto membuat acara peluk-pelukan itu selesai.

"Kami disuruh menyambut kedatangan murid baru dan memberitahukan semua tentang Asrama Kokou ini," jawab Ino. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Apakah kalian berdua teman sekamar ku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya aku dan satu orang lagi yang menjadi teman sekamar mu. Ino hanya mampir saja kesini," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Ino yang dibalas juga senyum penuh kenakalan oleh Ino.

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrope mengetahui arti-arti senyum mereka. Namun, ia tersadar mendengar ucapan Sakura yang menyatakan ada satu orang lagi yang menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"Sakura-chan, satu orang lagi siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Dia sedang sekolah sekarang," jawab Sakura sambil tengkurap disamping Naruto dan mengecat kukunya. sepertinya dirinya juga harus sering-sering seperti itu, pikir Naruto.

"Naru-chan, jika kau ingin istirahat pilihlah diantara kedua kasur itu. Kasur yang sedang kau tempati itu punya Hinata dan kasur disebelah kanan Hinata itu punya ku." Ucap Sakura memberitahu sambil menunjuk kasur-kasur yang belum terisi. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

dia pun memilih kasur yang ada disamping kiri kasur Hinata dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya -tentunya dengan hati-hati.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, yah ... Bisa disebut pria ataupun wanita untuk saat ini karena dirinya juga sedang menyamar menjadi wanita untuk mengambil barang yang menjadi target misinya di sekolah keputrian ini.

Menyamar menjadi seorang wanita berparas cantik dan anggun. Jika dilihat lagi, sekilas ia mirip dengan Ibunya yang bernama Mikoto.

Tak heran jika tak ada yang curiga jika dia adalah pemuda berwajah tampan dengan tubuh tegap berisi yang bisa membuat darah meleleh dari hidung karena dirinya dipermak oleh anggota FBI.

Eits, bukan dioplas tapi, dipasangkan tubuh silikon yang langsing, berdada wanita dan err ... Seksi. Untungnya, wajahnya juga tidak disuruh memakai wajah berbahan silikon yang membuatnya gerah.

Semua yang ada ditubuhnya adalah palsu. Kecuali wajahnya saja. Kalau suara, dia memakai chip suara berbentuk kalung yang dibuat oleh Itachi untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya. Jadi, dia hanya berbicara dengan santainya dan chip suara itu juga akan mengikuti nada bicaranya.

Jujur, Semua itu membuatnya jijik dan menurunkan harga dirinya yang selama ini ia jaga dengan baik.

Bisa saja Sasuke menolak misi ini tapi, entah kenapa, dirinya merasa tertarik dengan misi ini. Bukan ia takut karena bintang-bintang konyol itu lepas dari seragamnya. Dia tak peduli dengan itu semua.

Lagi pula, siapa tahu saja dia mendapatkan pasangan di asrama ini. Hei! Ini bukan ajang pencarian jodoh tahu!

"Hei, kau mendengarkan ku tidak sih?!" sebuah seruan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap pria berkacamata yang ada dihadapannya dengan datar, "Hn." Gumamnya tidak jelas.

Pria yang menyandang sebagai kakak Sasuke tampak menghela napas panjang mendapati sikap cuek adiknya. Padahal tadi dia sudah menjelaskan panjang kali lebar tentang rencananya tapi, wanita jadi-jadian itu tidak mendengarkannya. Maka, dengan kesabaran yang tinggi dia pun berniat mengulangi lagi kalimat-kalimat panjangnya,

"Dengar," Itachi menatap lurus mata berwarna sama dengannya dibalik kacamata hitamnya, "Kau disini akan menyamar menjadi wanita yang bernama 'Suki No Sasuke' hingga kau mendapatkan barang itu. Musuh mu disini bukan hanya pemilik barang itu saja tapi, musuhmu ada lagi. tetapi, musuh mu yang lainnya sepertinya juga sedang menyamar.

Jadi, rencana utama untuk kau adalah kau harus menemukan musuh mu yang menjadi lawan mu untuk memperebutkan barang itu terlebih dahulu." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Paham dengan rencana kakaknya.

"Dan, tentang keberadaan barang itu biar aku yang menanganinya. Aku akan turut bermain dibalik layar dan memecahkan kode pemberian Si pemilik benda itu. Aku tahu, kode itu adalah kode untuk mendapatkan barang itu." Lanjut Itachi menyeringai tipis.

Sasuke tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kode?"

"Ya, pemilik benda itu menelpon ku kemarin. Dia memberikan dua buah kode padaku. Mungkin, setelah ini aku akan memecahkan kode itu bersama Nara," ucap Itachi. Sasuke hanya diam dan tak berniat untuk bertanya lagi.

Itachi tampak menggerling kearah arloji yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya, "Waktu ku sudah habis. Aku harus pergi dan kau bersenang-senanglah disini, My little sister." Ucap Itachi sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke dan menyeringai jahil. Dia pun langsung melesat kabur ketika merasakan aura membunuh dari adiknya. Dan tertawa mendengar teriakan adiknya.

"Kakak mesum brengsek!"

* * *

Cukup!, batin Kyuubi dengan urat kemarahan tercetak di pelipisnya. Dia menatap penuh kebencian pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terpakir dengan manisnya dikanan mobilnya.

Oke, Kyuubi memang tak pernah melarang pemilik mobil itu memakirkannya disamping mobilnya tapi, jika pemilik mobil sialan itu memakirkannya disebelah kanan mobilnya bagaimana ia bisa masuk kedalam?

Lihat! Pemilik mobil brengsek itu memakirkannya terlalu dekat dengan mobilnya. Cih, pintunya tak akan bisa terbuka lebar!

Dan, yang membuat Kyuubi lebih kesal adalah pemilik mobil itu belum kelihatan sampai sekarang. Sudah satu setengah jam ia menunggu!

"Aaarrgh! Mobil brengsek!" Teriak Kyuubi frustasi dan menendang ban depan mobil itu dengan keras.

Ck, tidak tahu apa dirinya harus pergi?! Dia kan ada urusan yang sangat penting! Dan kemana pemilik mobil brengsek itu?!

"Sir, kau sedang apa?"

Kyuubi yang sedang kesetanan menendang mobil itu tampak berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah pertanyaan. Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria berkacamata hitam berdiri disampingnya.

Iris ruby itu tampak membulat ketika melihat orang itu.

Di-dia ... Bukan kah, orang itu adalah orang yang Kyuubi lihat dikoridor?

"Apakah kau tidak ada kerjaan selain menendang mobil ku?"

'Twicht!

Kepala Kyuubi berkedut kesal ketika mengetahui mobil korban tendangannya adalah milik orang itu. Dia menatap tajam pada orang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Oh ... Jadi ini mobil mu, brengsek? " Tanya Kyuubi sarkitis dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya ketika menyadari tatapan tajamnya yang ia arahkan ternyata sia-sia saja karena tertutup oleh kacamatanya. Iris rubynya tampak berkilat marah.

'Ctak!

Urat kemarahan tampak tercetak jelas dipelipis orang yang kita ketahui sebagai Itachi ketika mendengar panggilan dari orang yang telah menendang mobilnya dengan seenak jidat. Dia juga melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap lekat-lekat iris ruby itu dengan jarak dekat.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan desisan yang bisa membuat orang ketakutan. Tapi, orang yang ada dihadapannya malah menatapnya semakin tajam.

"Aku tidak akan mengatai mu seperti itu jika kau tidak memakirkan mobil mu disebelah mobilku!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil menunjuk mobil hitam yang berada dihadapannya.

Pria bermata onyx itu tampak menatap kedua mobil berwarna merah dan hitam itu. Dia menghela napas ketika mengetahui masalah pemuda itu dengan mobilnya.

Hah~ kenapa ia bisa bodoh memakirkan mobilnya sedekat itu? Tapi ... Sepertinya pemuda itu juga bodoh.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk?" Tanyanya menatap malas pada pemuda beriris ruby itu.

"Bukan hanya itu saja! Kau juga telah membuat ku menunggu mu dan membuang waktu ku!" Ucap Kyuubi dengan kesal. Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau bodoh," ucapnya singkat namun, sukses membuat Kyuubi naik pitam.

"Apa kau bi-"

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka pintu lainnya dengan kunci mobilmu? Apakah semua pintu mobil mu rusak?"

'Jleb

Sukses membuat Kyuubi membatu. Kenapa ... Ke-kenapa dia tak berpikir seperti itu dari tadi? Oh, shit! Kenapa dirinya bisa melupakan pintu lainnya? Kyuubi jadi malu sendiri. Wajahnya merah padam menahan malu. Itachi melihat orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu tampak menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi malu dari pemuda yang cukup err... Manis itu.

Itachi maju selangkah sehingga membuatnya sangat dekat dengan pemuda yang menurutnya masih remaja itu. Sangat dekat sehingga bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain. Tetap memasang seringainya, Itachi menundukan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda itu.

"Berpikirlah untuk mencari jalan keluarnya terlebih dahulu. Kau terlalu emosi, Sweatheart." bisiknya dan meniup telinga itu. Kyuubi tampak memerah merasakan tiupan hangat yang menggelikan ditelinganya.

Itachi tampak tersenyum ramah dan menepuk-nepuk surai merah itu lalu, berlalu pergi memasuki mobilnya. Dia pun menancapkan gas nya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih mematung.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian kesadaran Kyuubi kembali. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mencerna apa yang barusan saja terjadi.

Emosinya kembali memuncak. Dia mengepalkan tangannya -tak menghiraukan kuku panjangnya menancap ketelapak tangannya. Pria itu ... Berani sekali dengannya!

"Khukhukhu ... Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, tak segan-segan aku akan membunuhnya," Ucap Kyuubi dengan seringaian lebarnya yang sangat mengerikan. Merasa ingat dirinya ada urusan, Dia pun memasuki mobil merahnya dan langsung pergi dari sekolah itu.

* * *

Itachi tampak tersenyum tipis mengingat pemuda yang sangat menarik dimatanya. Pemuda berambut merah kejinggaan yang panjang dan mempunyai iris ruby yang tajam namun, begitu indah.

Dia mendengus geli mengingat ekspresi wajah pemuda yang ia belum ketahui namanya ketika dirinya meniup telinganya. Manis dan menggelikan ...

Tapi, Itachi merasa dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu di koridor sekolah keputrian itu. Tidak, Itachi yakin pemuda itu yang ia lewati dikoridor . Dia masih merasa pernah melihat wajah itu. Apalagi saat pemuda Red -sebutan barunya- itu membuka kacamatanya. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa tak asing dimatanya.

"Dia siapa ya?" Gumam Itachi sambil memutar setir ban mobilnya ke kanan.

* * *

Malam hari ...

Naruto tampak berdiri di pembatas pagar dengan kamarnya. Dia menikmati belaian lembut dari angin malam. Dingin ... Dan begitu menusuk tulangnya.

Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Dia malas sekali jika, didalam kamarnya yang hangat. Berkumpul dengan wanita-wanita mengerikan disana akan membuatnya pingsan bersimbah darah.

Ck, siapa yang tidak pingsan jika mata indahnya melihat wanita-wanita yang mulus itu mengenakan piyama transparan yang memperlihatkan paha dan da- oh~ Please! Jangan membuatnya mengingatnya lagi! Dia sudah ingin tumbang!

Tapi, ketua mafia selain Kyuubi ini sangat bersyukur jika Hinata tidak mengenakan pakaian tidur seperti Ino dan Sakura -Ino sedang main dikamarnya-.

Hinata gadis yang pemalu dan tentunya normal. Saat pertama kali ia melihat Hinata, entah kenapa, debaran jantungnya tak beraturan, darahnya berdesir disetiap titik, dan pipinya terasa panas.

Naruto tahu kalau ia menyukai Hinata. Gadis cantik berambut indigo yang mempunyai kulit seperti susu itu siapa yang tak akan tertarik? Namun, sebuah fakta lagi membuat Naruto tidak percaya diri atau bahasa singkatnya PeDe untuk menjadikan Hinata wanita disisinya.

Ngek! Dia kan sedang menyamar! Bagaimana jika Hinata mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya dan malah membencinya? Naruto tak akan mau hal itu terjadi.

Apalagi Naruto tak mau jika gadis cantik itu menjadi pendamping seorang mafia yang gemar membunuh, memutilasi, mencongkel mata musuhnya -oke! Itu cukup berlebihan! Abaikan.- seperti dirinya. Hinata akan sakit hati ...

Hiks ... Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis. Author yang lagi menulis saja ingin tertawa diatas penderitaan Naruto.

Disaat Naruto menyumpahi serapah orang yang membuat takdirnya seperti ini, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara berat menyapa gendang telinganya.

**"Halo!"**

Naruto tampak menoleh kekanan dan kekiri -mencari asal muasal suara itu. Suara helaan berat terdengar jelas di telinganya membuat Naruto merinding dan menyangka ada setan disebelahnya.

"Hiks ... Ku mohon ... Jangan disebelah ku, Om setan." Naruto mewek dengan tubuh yang tak bisa bergerak. Sebenarnya, dia sendirilah yang membuat tubuhnya tak bergerak.

**"Bodoh! Ini aku Kyuubi! Bukan Om Setan! Eh, memangnya ada kamus 'Om' ya?"**

Entah kenapa, bocah mafia itu nyengir dan girang mengetahui itu suara kakaknya. Telat kaleeeee~

"Bilang dong! 'Kan adik mu yang tampan ini lupa kalau ada talkie-walkie di kuping ku," ucap Naruto sedikit narsis. Kyuubi yang sedang ada dimarkasnya tampak sweatdrope akut.

**"Ck, Si kalajengking merah itu telat menyambung koneksi kita jadi, aku baru menghubungi mu. Bagaimana dengan teman sekamar mu?"**

"Kyuu-nii brengsek!" Pekik Naruto mengingat 'tentang' teman sekamarnya.

**"Kenapa kau mengatai ku?!"**

"Kau bilang kenapa?! KENAPA?! Asal kau tahu! Sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh wanita yuri tahu!" Teriak Naruto kesal sambil mencak-mencak kesetanan. Tak ingat dirinya sedang menyamar.

Suara gelak tawa membuat urat kemarahan tercipta dengan indahnya dikening yang tertutup oleh rambut pirang palsunya.

**"Hahahaha! Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Sasori dan Deidara yang tidak memberitahuku tentang semua murid yang ada disekolah itu. Aku ingin tahu kau pingsan atau tidak ya ketika mengetahui itu."**

"Aku memang sudah pingsan. Tepat disaat melihat wanita berciuman dengan wanita juga!" Ucap Naruto menahan nada bicaranya yang ingin meledak.

Kyuubi tertawa lagi membuat Naruto ingin ke markas dan mencekik Kyuubi agar berhenti tertawa tapi, sayang. Markasnya dengan Sekolah barunya sangat jauh.

"Diam kau! Atau ku putuskan sambungannya!" Yah ... Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengancam.

**"Hahaha ... Iya, iya, banci."** Ucap Kyuubi yang mulai menghentikan tawanya tapi, kata 'banci' membuat Naruto harus menahan emosinya yang ingin meledak lagi ketika menyadari ini sudah malam. Bisa-bisa dia dilempari sampah.

"Hei, kenapa kau diluar?" Tanya Kyuubi ketika melihat kamera yang sengaja ia buat menjadi anting -yang sekarang Naruto pakai- memperlihatkan pemandangan langit malam dan pintu-pintu yang tertutup.

"Aku merasa 'panas' di dalam," jawab Naruto berbohong. Cie elah ... Malu tuh, malu~

Tapi, Kyuubi tak akan bisa dibohongi. Setiap kamar diasrama itu pasti dipasangi AC jadi tak mungkin panas. Namun, Kyuubi tak mau memasalahkan kebohongan Naruto, **"Sebaiknya kau masuk. Musuh mu pasti selalu mengintai mu, apalagi dia sudah mengetahui dirimu jika kau sedang menyamar."**

Naruto tampak terbelalak kaget, "Yang benar?! Kau tidak bercanda kan?!"

**"Dia telah membajak Cctv juga. Kurasa saat kita berada di ruang kepala sekolah, ia telah mengetahui kau. Mungkin saja, dia mengenali ku sehingga dia tahu jika kau yang menyamar."**

"Lalu, kita gagal?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah kecewa.

**"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Sebelum FBI yang sedang menyamar itu mengetahui kau, kau masih belum gagal. Kau masih bisa mengambil barang itu. Lagi pula, musuhmu ini hanya bermain dibalik layar,"** jelas Kyuubi membuat Naruto menghela napas lega, "Baguslah ..."

**"Oh ya, setelah aku keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah musuh kita menelpon ku. Dia memberi ku sebuah kode untuk mengetahui siapa dirinya. Kodenya: 8 dan 25. Apakah kau bisa memecahkannya? Kau kan pintar dalam memecahkan kode."**

Naruto hanya mesem-mesem sendiri ketika dipuji. Dia menggumam panjang, mencoba memecahkan angka '8 dan 25' itu, "Hmm ... 8 dan 25 ... aku tidak tahu. Aku tak bisa berpikir dimalam hari," ucapnya sambil mengendikan bahu. Tak mau memusingkan kode itu.

**"Bodoh,"**

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh!"

**"Kau bodoh, adikku."**

"Terserah,"

**"Yasudah, berarti kau memang bodoh." **

Naruto menggeram kesal dan berusaha menahan emosinya yang benar-benar sudah diambang batas kewajaran.

**"Teman sekamar mu ... Tidak ada yang mencurigakan?"** Tanya Kyuubi membuat emosi Naruto menguap entah kemana.

"Tidak, mereka semua baik." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir walaupun tahu Kyuubi tak akan bisa melihat.

Ekhem ... Ingat Kyuubi sudah membajak Cctv? Dan kebetulan didepan Naruto ada Cctv.

"Ya... Begitulah. Wanita yang ku sukai namanya Hyuuga Hinata," Semburat merah menjalar ke pipi tan yang bergaris-garis tipis itu. Hah ... Mengingat Hinata membuat darahnya berdesir saja.

**"Hati-hati, bisa saja dia musuh mu atau lawan mu."**

Naruto jadi terdiam. Musuh atau lawannya. Tidak! Hinata tak seperti itu! Dia wanita tulen dan baik!

Naruto terkekeh kecil, menangkis pernyataan Kyuubi, "Tidak, dia wanita baik-baik. Nanti kau bisa melihatnya ketika aku masuk,"

**"Terserah, tapi kau tetap harus berhati-hati. Mengerti?"**

"Tenang saja~ aku akan hati-hati kok'," Naruto tersenyum lebar menampakan gigi-gigi rapihnya kearah Cctv yang jauh darinya. Dan Kyuubi melihat senyuman itu.

**"Nanti gigi mu kering kalau nyengir mulu,"** Naruto langsung mingkem.

**"Oh ya, senjata kau taruh dimana?"**

"Di paha ku ada 5 pistol, di koper ada senapan, dan lain-lainnya ku taruh di bawah kasur dan di dalam lemari." Ucap Naruto memberitahu semua keberadaan senjatanya.

**"Oh ya? Cerdik sekali kau. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau membawa basoka?" **

"Ah iya! Basoka kecil juga ku bawa dan ku taruh didalam lemari!" Kyuubi sweatdrope mendengar jawaban sang adik. Padahal dia bertanya seperti itu kan hanya bercanda.

**"Sekarang kau masuk saja. Bisa-bisa kau ditembak,"** ucap Kyuubi membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha ... Aku tidak akan bisa ditembak," ucapnya dengan sombong.

Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sombongnya Naruto kumat. Iris rubynya tampak melihat Naruto membalikan badannya dan bersiap menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Kyuubi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kepatuhan Naruto.

Iris rubynya melihat ke monitor lain yang menampilkan rekaman Cctv yang berada didepan kamar Naruto. Namun, dia melihat hitam-hitam berada diatap dan-

Seketika matanya terbelalak kaget.

**"Naruto! Awas ada panah dibelakang mu!"**

Naruto tampak berhenti melangkah. Dia membalikan badannya dan-

'Syuuuut!

'Jleb!

Sebuah anak panah tampak terbang kearahnya dan mengenai pipinya. Anak panah itu langsung menancap dipintu kamarnya.

Darah segar mengalir dipipinya hingga setetes darah jatuh kelantai. Naruto mendecih pelan dan menatap ke arah muasal anak panah itu tadi. Tetapi... Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Sementara Kyuubi melihat tadi tampak cemas, **"Are you oke, dear?"**

"Yeah," jawab Naruto singkat dan fokus ke arah panah yang telah melukai pipinya. Dia mencabut panah itu dan melihat gulungan kertas kecil di anak panah itu.

Dia pun mengambilnya dan membuka gulungan itu.

"8, 9" gumamnya membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas itu dan terdengar oleh Kyuubi.

**"8, 9?"**

"Ya, mungkin dia telah memberi kode kepada kita lagi." Ucap Naruto mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Kyuubi walaupun dia tak bisa melihatnya.

**"Kurasa begitu. Sebaiknya kode itu biar jadi urusan ku. Sasori dan Deidara yang akan memecahkannya. Dan kau harus cepat masuk!"** Perintah Kyuubi dengan tegas. Kyuubi benar-benar emosi melihat adiknya di lukai.

"Ya, ku serahkan kode ini pada mu." Ucap Naruto sambil memasuki kamarnya.

Disaat itu, Kyuubi melihat kedua wanita tidur berdua sambil berpelukan. Sepertinya mereka yang yuri, pikir Kyuubi tepat sekali!

Dan seorang wanita berambut indigo tampak tidur dengan posisi anggun. Kyuubi tersenyum kecil ketika melihat orang yang disukai Naruto. Lumayan, pikirnya.

"Kyuu-nii," Naruto tampak berbisik membuat Kyuubi tersadar dari pikirannya.

**"Ya?"**

"Kukira kau sudah memutuskan koneksi ini," ucap Naruto sambil memasuki kamar mandi. Dia berdiri di wastafel -lebih tepatnya sebuah kaca besar. Dia mengamati lukanya yang sedikit panjang dan langsung mengobatinya.

**"Kurasa aku akan menemani mu hingga kau tidur,"** di monitor, Kyuubi melihat pantulan wajah Naruto. Naruto tampak memplaster lukanya.

"Sekarang aku mau tidur. Aku tidak mau kau mengganggu tidur cantikku," Kyuubi sweatdrope akut.

Tidur cantik? Kyuubi merasa adiknya sudah berubah menjadi wanita tulen. Cih, padahal belum ada satu hari dia disitu.

Menyesal sudah membuat adiknya menyamar dan menjadi wanita perawan*?*.

* * *

Kyuubi melepaskan headphone yang berada dikepalanya dan menaruhnya dimeja yang dipenuhi oleh tombol-tombol. dia menghela napas panjang dan menatap layar monitor yang memenuhi ruangan ini -yang sedang menampilkan ruangan yang berbeda-beda.

"Aku khawatir dengan Naru-chan."

Sebuah suara membuat Kyuubi memutar kursinya. Iris rubynya melihat seseorang yang mempunyai rambut pirang sedang menyesap sebuah cangkir yang ada ditangannya.

"Hah ... Aku rasa, aku bodoh. Seharusnya aku tak peduli pada benda itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Dei." ucap Kyuubi sambil menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat kusut dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, Kyuu. Sudahlah, percayalah pada Naruto. Naruto pasti bisa menyelesaikan misinya kali ini," ucap pemuda pirang yang bernama Deidara itu menangkis rasa cemas dibenak Kyuubi.

"Tapi, aku takut ia terbunuh." Kyuubi memutar kursinya kembali dan menatap layar yang menampilkan sesosok wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan cemas.

Deidara tampak tertawa mengejek, "Takut terbunuh? Cih, Naruto sudah beberapa kali melewati kematian dengan mudah. Kenapa kau mesti takut?"

Kyuubi menoleh kebelakang dan menatap tajam iris Aquamarine itu, "Sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkan Naruto atau tidak, huh?" Tanya Kyuubi merasa ucapan Deidara yang pertama hanyalah omongan kosong.

"Aku khawatir, un. Tapi, setelah mendengar penyesalan mu tadi membuat pola pikiran ku berubah. Aku percaya pada Naruto. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mati ditangan musuhnya," ucap Deidara dengan tatapan serius dan penuh keyakinan membuat Kyuubi terdiam.

Deidara menaruh cangkirnya diatas meja kecil yang berada disampingnya. Dia berjalan kearah Kyuubi dan memutar kursinya. Menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat-lekat dan dengan jarak beberapa centi saja. Sehingga mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan nafas satu sama lain diwajah mereka.

"Kau kakaknya," Deidara menunjuk-nunjuk dada Kyuubi, "Sebagai kakak seharusnya kau percaya pada adikmu. Kau sendiri yang mengirimkannya kesana. Lagi pula, Naruto sudah mulai memasuki garis start di permainan musuh iblis kita," lanjutnya membuat Kyuubi menatap irisnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar. Aku harus percaya pada Naruto," ucapnya membuat Deidara tersenyum puas.

"Bagus. Aku, Sasori, dan anggota lainnya akan selalu membantu kalian agar mendapatkan benda itu sebelum FBI yang menemukannya." Ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyuubi hanya menatap anak buahnya dengan tatapan seakan-akan berterimakasih. Namun, dia tak akan pernah mengucapkan berterimakasih pada seseorang. Termasuk Naruto. Karena terlalu gengsi.

"Dei, aku baru teringat kalau ada perjanjian dengan Mafia lain. Kau ikut dengan ku. Panggil Sasori dan suruh ia berjaga disini. Oh ya, bawa perlengkapan senjataku." Perintah Kyuubi sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Senjata? Untuk apa?" Tanya Deidara sambil menatap Kyuubi yang berjalan kearah pintu.

"Untuk persiapan saja jika ada pertumpahan darah." Jawab Kyuubi sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

Pagi kali ini tampak cerah. Matahari telah mengganti sang bulan di ufuk barat.

Semua murid asrama Kokou tampak terbangun dari tidur cantik mereka dan langsung bersiap-siap mandi untuk kesekolah.

Naruto juga bangun dengan air liur dimana-mana. Sepertinya dia bukan tidur cantik tapi, tidur jorok.

Namun, kejorokkannya itu segera menghilang setelah ia mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Cantik dan manis ... Sampai-sampai Sakura ingin oplas dan meniru wajah Naruto. Abaikan.

Luka dipipi Naruto juga menghilang dengan cepat. Entahlah, setiap Naruto memiliki luka pasti selalu sembuh dengan cepat. Kyuubi pernah bilang, jika imun ditubuhnya sangat kuat. Sehingga jika ia sakit ataupun terluka maka, dia akan cepat sembuh.

"Na-naru-chan cantik Ya?" Naruto hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pujian dari wanita yang ia sukai. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia ingin Hinata bilang dirinya tampan bukan cantik.

"Kau lebih cantik dari ku, Hinata-chan. Kau seperti bidadari bagi ku," sepertinya Naruto terlalu berlebihan. Tidak sadarkah ia sedang menyamar?

Hinata yang mendapatkan pujian itu tampak bersemu merah. Sementara Sakura tampak berdehem-dehem.

"Ada yang mau menjadi yuri nih," Naruto keselek sama ludahnya sendiri mendengar sindiran Sakura.

"Tidak, Sakura! Kau juga cantik seperti bidadari kedua!" Sergah Naruto dengan cepat. Sakura hanya ber-oh ria dan tersenyum mendengar pujian itu.

"Yasudah, ayo, kita kesekolah! Kita jemput Ino dulu ya~" Hinata dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang dan ke luar dari kamar mereka dan menuju 'ayank'nya Sakura.

* * *

Ketika disekolah ... Naruto benar-benar ingin di masukan kedalam peti dan di bakar. Ataupun ditelan bulat-bulat sama Anaconda. Yah ... Pokoknya apapun yang bisa buat ia menghilang dari sekolah ini!

Sekolah ini benar-benar membuatnya takut! Tatapan-tatapan nafsu itu ... Ugh ... Sungguh mengerikan. Apalagi dirinya dicium oleh wanita dipipinya! Yah ... Tapi, Naruto senang mendapatkan ciuman itu tapi, tetap saja merasa geli mengetahui wanita itu yuri.

Ah ... Sudahlah, Naruto tak mau memikirkan cewek itu. Bulu kuduknya akan meremang ketika mengingat wanita ganas itu.

Sekarang Naruto berada dikelas bersama Sakura dan Hinata. Kecuali, Ino yang beda kelas.

Sebenarnya, dia harus ke kantor terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke kelas bersama guru yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya. Tapi, dirinya cukup malas untuk datang kekantor. Biarkan saja gurunya memanggil dan memperkenalkan dirinya dikelas.

Kalian tahu? Kelas ini sungguh luar biasa! Mejanya saja diisi oleh komputer sehingga Naruto bisa berinternetan. Tapi, Naruto sedang bad mood untuk membuka situs.

Bad moodnya semakin jadi melihat tatapan-tatapan mengerikan yang diarahkan padanya. Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hehehe ... Tenanglah Naru ... Mereka hanya melihat mu saja kok'," hibur Sakura yang mengetahui alasan Naruto menjadi gila seperti itu.

"Melihat ku dengan tatapan lapar?" Tanya Naruto sarkitis. Sakura hanya tertawa canggung.

"Tenang ... Mereka tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Mereka ingin kenalan saja dengan mu," ucap seseorang membuat Naruto berjengit kaget.

"Ino! Kau membuatku kaget!" Seru Naruto memandang gadis berambut pirang itu dengan hororr.

Ino hanya nyengir sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya dan jari tengahnya membentuk kata 'peace'.

"Ne, Ino. Guru akan segera datang. Kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu?" Tegur Sakura dengan alis terangkat.

Ino tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau mengusirku? Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera pergi tapi ..." Ino menjeda kalimatnya dan mencium bibir Sakura membuat kelas hening.

"Aku harus menciummu dulu, bye~" Ino beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang merona hebat.

"Cieeeee ~... Cuit~ ... Cuit ~" seisi kelas tampak bersiul menggoda melihat kemesraan pasangan yuri itu. Sakura semakin memerah dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sementara Naruto sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dibangkunya dengan mata terbakar karena melihat ciuman itu.

* * *

Kelas sudah terisi penuh oleh semua para siswi. Murid-murid tampak duduk rapih di bangku masing-masing. Walaupun ada yang sedang dandan dan bergosip ria.

Mereka semua sedang menunggu sang Guru cantik yang sedang mengandung walaupun statusnya janda karena suaminya meninggal beberapa bulan lalu -untuk memberi mereka ilmu.

Naruto yang sudah bangun dari mati surinya tampak sedang duduk sendiri. Sementara Sakura tampak duduk dengan Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

Blue sapphiernya yang bak langit biru itu tampak melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melirik wanita-wanita yang tampak dandan, membaca majalah, bermesra-mesraan yang membuat Naruto ingin muntah, dan bergosip ria.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang diperhatikan Naruto. Naruto memerhatikan wajah-wajah cantik itu. Mencoba mengecek apakah wajah itu palsu atau asli.

Ketua mafia muda itu pintar dalam melakukan analisis penyamaran musuh. Tapi, sepertinya wajah-wajah mereka asli.

Dan tak ada jakun dileher mereka. Jakun? Naruto memeriksa lehernya. Aih ... Dia lupa kalau lehernya dilapisi oleh kulit leher yang sengaja dipasangkan ke lehernya untuk menutupi jakunnya.

Apakah musuhnya juga memakai apa yang dipakainya ya? Ah, tidak. Siapa tahu saja musuhnya wanita. Aisssh ... Naruto pusing sendiri jadinya.

"Pagi anak-anak," suara lembut menyapa telinga semua murid termasuk Naruto. Semua murid tampak berdiri dan menunduk. Awalnya Naruto bingung tetapi, dia mengikuti gerakan murid-murid itu. Maklum, dirinyakan sudah lama tidak sekolah.

"Pagi, Kurenai-sensei~!"

Wanita berpakaian hamil berwarna merah dengan perut yang membesar itu tampak berjalan kearah meja dengan hati-hati. Dia menaruh tas merahnya di atas meja dan duduk dengan perlahan.

Bibir yang terpoleskan oleh lipstick berwarna merah itu tampak tersenyum dan menatap semua muridnya dengan iris merahnya yang terang, "Murid-murid ku, apakah kalian sudah mendengar ada anak baru di kelas ini?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah, Sensei! Itu dia!" Seru semua murid sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tampak salah tingkah.

Wanita bername tag 'Y. Kurenai' itu tampak menggerling kearah yang ditunjuk oleh semua muridnya ke meja yang berada dibelakang bangku Sakura dan Hinata. Bangku itu berisikan seorang gadis yang baru dimatanya.

"Bisa kau ke depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan dirimu, Nona?" Tanyanya sambil melemparkan senyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk canggung. dan beranjak dari bangkunya menuju ke depan kelas.

Ia pun berdiri didepan papan tulis dengan disampingnya guru cantik yang memandangi dirinya.

**"Perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik, jangan memalukan dirimu sendiri."** Suara Kyuubi terdengar di kupingnya. Naruto hanya mencibir dihatinya dan tidak berniat membalas ucapan Kyuubi.

"Nama ku U-"

"Tunggu dulu," potong Kurenai, "Sensei lupa jika ada murid baru lagi. Sasuke, masuk!" Seru Kurenai membuat semua murid mengernyitkan dahi.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas ini terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita berwajah cantik dan anggun. Semua mata terpanah kearah wanita itu. Naruto sendiri terperangah ketika melihat wanita itu.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi yang sedang mengamati monitornya hanya bertampang biasa ketika melihat wanita itu. Dirinya ingat betul kalau wanita itu ia lihat dikoridor.

Wanita bertampang datar itu tampak masuk dengan tas hitam yang disampirkan kebahunya. Dia berjalan dan berhenti disamping Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan pesona.

Siapa yang tidak pesona jika melihat wanita yang sangat cantik itu? Apalagi rambutnya berwarna hitam yang dikuncir kuda tampak pas sekali untuk wanita itu, kulitnya putih bagaikan susu melebihi Hinata, dan Onyxnya ... Ah ~ begitu memukau.

Namun, Naruto menyadari dirinya lebih pendek ketimbang wanita itu. Membuatnya minder seketika.

"Ah, sekarang kalian boleh memperkenalkan diri secara gantian." Ujar Kurena membuat semua murid tersentak.

Naruto dan wanita itu tampak mengangguk.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. panggil saja aku Naruto. salam kenal semuanya!" Ucap Naruto semangat sambil membungkukkan badannya. Semua murid tampak heboh kecuali Sakura dan Hinata yang hanya tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Naru-chan~"

"Salam kenal juga, Kawaii~"

"Nama mu Naruto? Kyaaa ... Kawaaii~"

"Nanti malam menginap di kamar ku ya~"

Naruto langsung merinding mendengar teriakan yang paling terakhir. Sekarang giliran wanita itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sasuke, Suki No Sasuke. Salam kenal,"

Semua murid tampak bengong mendengar perkenalan yang singkat itu. Buah bibir pun terjadi.

"Pssst ... Dia cantik tapi pelit bicara."

"Seandainya dia pria pasti aku akan merubah orientasi ku menjadi normal,"

"Dia pantas menjadi bucy (sebutan seme di lesbian),"

"Ku rasa dia cocok menjadi femme-ku (Sebutan uke di lesbian)!"

"Kyaaa! Kereeen! Aku mau menjadi kekasihnya!"

Entahlah ... Yang paling terakhir bisa dibilang bisikan atau teriakan Author juga tidak tahu.

Naruto dan wanita yang sekarang kita ketahui adalah Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrope mendengar komentar-komentar dari mereka.

"Kalau boleh sensei tahu, nomor berapa kamar kalian?" Tanya Kurenai.

"141 di lantai 3."

"142," Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jadi ... Wanita cantik yang ada disebelahnya tinggal disebelah kamarnya?

Kurenai mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi kalian bersebelahan. Apakah kalian sudah saling memperkenalkan diri?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling menggeleng pelan. Kurenai hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalian berkenalannya nanti saja. Kalian boleh duduk berdua ditempat Uzumaki-san duduk tadi," Perintah Kurenai.

Didalam hati Naruto tampak girang mengetahui wanita yang membuatnya terpesona akan duduk sebangku dengannya. Sudah lupa dengan Hinata, eh?

Naruto dan Sasuke tampak berjalan ke arah bangku mereka dengan diiringi tatapan-tatapan para siswi yang iri karena kedua wanita itu bisa duduk sebangku dengan mudahnya. Ck, mereka kan ingin duduk dengan Naru-chan yang kawaii itu! Mereka juga mau duduk dengan Suke-chan!

Naruto dan Sasuke pun duduk manis dengan kecanggungan melanda mereka.

Jujur Sasuke juga terpesona ketika pertama kali masuk ke kelas ini. Dia bukan terpesona dengan kelas ini tapi, dengan blue sapphier itu ...

Blue sapphier yang dimiliki gadis pirang pendek yang sekarang berada disebelahnya. Mungkinkah ia juga telah mendapatkan wanita yang cocok untuknya?

Seandainya mereka berdua tahu fakta satu sama lain, apakah mereka tetap saling menyukai atau ... Saling membenci?

Semoga fakta itu terus bersembunyi hingga mereka menemukannya sendiri.

* * *

Suara bel tampak berbunyi membuat goresan kapur yang ada ditangan Kurenai berhenti. Dia mengelus perutnya dan membalikan badannya ke para siswi.

"Baik, anak-anak. Jam pelajaranku sudah habis. Kalian boleh beristirahat," Semua murid bersorak ria dan mulai mengepakkan bukunya kedalam tas.

Tanpa repot, Sakura langsung pamit kepada gurunya untuk pergi kekelas yang berada disebelah kelasnya. Bermaksud menemui Ino.

Hinata? Sedari tadi dia sudah menghilang sebelum Sakura keluar.

Naruto masih duduk ditempatnya sambil mendengarkan ocehan Kyuubi tentang pertemuan mafia dari talkie-walkienya. Padahal dia sama sekali tak menangkap apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi.

Sasuke juga masih diam tak berniat untuk keluar kelas. Onyxnya terus melirik kearah gadis yang ada disebelahnya. Gadis manis itu tampak diam dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Bingung, marah, bahagia, yah ... Pokoknya berbagai emosi ada diwajah itu.

Sasuke jadi tertawa geli didalam hati. Gadis bernama Uzumaki itu tampak unik dimatanya. Tapi, juga begitu manis dimatanya.

Tapi, satu hal yang ia tak mengerti pada apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. suka dan ragu.

Mungkin itulah yang sedang ia rasakan. Sasuke memang menyukai Uzumaki tapi, dia ragu jika Uzumaki akan menyukainya. Palingan Uzumaki akan menganggapnya teman saja. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Dan bagaimana nanti jika dia mengetahui Sasuke seorang pria? Sasuke tak mau ada kebencian di hati gadis malaikat yang ada disampingnya.

Hah ... Sudahlah, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti alur cerita ini. Yang terpenting dia bisa mendekati gadis bermata indah itu.

**"Ne, Suke-chan~ bagaimana kabar mu?"** Sebuah suara terdengar diindra pendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus mendengar suara Itachi yang rada melambai di talkie-walkie yang ia pasang di antingnya sendiri.

"Aku sibuk," bisiknya singkat dan memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Aman.

**"Yasudah, aku juga sibuk."**

Sasuke menghela napas. Suara itachi pun sudah tak terdengar lagi. Kakaknya yang memang rada-rada 'GSM' alias Sinting, Gila, Miring itu memang selalu membuatnya repot.

"Sa-sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh kearah kanan -Tempat dimana Naruto berada. Dia melihat Naruto tampak menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang membuat darahnya terasa mendidih. Ugh ... Seksi sekali dia.

"Boleh aku memanggil mu seperti itu?" Jangankan nama, mencium dirinya juga boleh kok', pikir Sasuke rada-rada gak waras dan nggak mikir kalo Naruto menciumnya berarti gadis pirang itu juga yuri.

Ekhem ... Sasuke juga tahu kalo sekolah ini dipenuhi status 'Yuri' oleh teman-teman sekamarnya yang err ... Yah~ begitulah.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi, Naruto menganggap jawaban itu sebagai 'Iya' dari Sasuke.

"Kau mau kekantin dengan ku?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang penuh harap pada Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

'Brak!

Tiba-tiba saja sebelum Sasuke menjawab, seseorang menggebrak meja mereka membuat pusat perhatian bagi sebagian para siswi yang masih berada didalam kelas. Kecuali, Kurenai yang sudah keluar sedari tadi.

Naruto menatap kaget pada seorang gadis berambut merah menyala yang sedang menatapnya nyalang. Sementara Sasuke tampak menatap tajam wanita itu. Sialan! Wanita itu benar-benar membuat euforia-nya hancur seketika.

Wanita berkacamata itu masih menatap nyalang pada Naruto dengan tangan menempel dimeja Naruto dan Sasuke. Wanita yang terkenal sebagai ketua club Yuri itu mencengkram dasi kotak-kotak hijau milik Naruto dan menarik kearahnya. Saat itu juga Naruto melihat ada dua wanita dibelakang wanita itu dengan wajah angkuh.

"Anak baru! Berani sekali kau mendekati Suke-chan!" desis wanita bernama Karin itu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto sedikit merinding. Pasalnya, Naruto tak pernah di jahatin sama wanita. Yang ada malah dia yang jahatin wanita.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam disitu. Tak berniat menolong Naruto. Dirinya tahu siapa Karin. Dan, dia tahu jika Karin menyukai dirinya saat dikamar. Yap, dia sekamar dengan Karin. Mengerikan bukan?

"E-eh, tapi, aku hanya mengajaknya kekantin," elak Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Yeah, mengajaknya ke kantin untuk 'berdekatan' dengannya 'kan?" Karin lebih menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto yang baru sadar dengan masalah wanita itu, tampak menggeleng-geleng. Yah ... Walaupun didalam hatinya tertawa. You know lah~ dirinya kan laki-laki bukan wanita. Jadi, dia normal dan bukan yuri. Lucu sekali ...

"Tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Santai saja~ aku bukan yuri yang seperti dipikiran mu," ucap Naruto santai sambil melepaskan cengkraman yang mengendur di dasinya.

Karin tampak tersenyum puas. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto bagaikan anjing peliharaannya, "Baguslah, tapi, ingat! Sasuke milikku! Ya 'kan, Suke-chan~?" Wanita bersurai merah itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menahan muntah saja.

Dan, cukup menusuk hati mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Dirinya ... Hanya dianggap teman.

Well, tidak masalah. Ingat? Yang penting ia tetap dekat dengan wanita pirang yang baru ia kenali selama beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

Karin pun pergi dengan antek-anteknya. Setelah kepergian Karin dkk, Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ka-kau yuri?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sasuke yang mendapati pertanyaan itu tampak kaget walaupun masih ditutupi oleh topeng stoicknya.

"Tidak," sergah Sasuke dengan cepat. Ia takut jika wanita itu akan menjauhinya jika menganggapnya sebagai wanita yuri. Ceh, dia kan pria!

Naruto tampak menghela napas. Fiuuh ... Jika wanita yang ada disampingnya yuri bisa gajah kesandung kawat alias gaswat!

"Kau sendiri yuri?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat, "Apa?!" Teriaknya membuat mata terarah padanya. Rambut palsu Sasuke hampir terbang karena suara Naruto begitu kencang seperti angin tornado.

"Suke, kalau aku yuri pasti aku tak akan bertanya pada mu seperti tadi." Jelasnya lebih sejelas-jelasnya membuat Sasuke mengerti. Sasuke juga takut jika wanita blondie itu juga yuri. Aiiishh ... bagaimana kalau yaoi?

"Ah, sudahlah. Kata 'yuri' membuat ku mual. Aku pergi ke toilet dulu," ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak terdiam. Dalam hati Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya dengan miris.

'Apakah kita tidak jadi ke kantin?'

* * *

Naruto tampak memandangi pantulan wajahnya di kaca yang berukuran besar. Ia mencuci wajahnya dengan air kran dan kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya.

Air tampak menetes-netes dari rambut pirang palsunya yang basah. Membuat wajah tannya semakin cantik.

Bulir-bulir air juga mengalir dipelipisnya hingga dagu. Namun, jika kita perhatikan lagi wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dia tidak sakit dan bukan tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi ... Sebuah pemberitahuan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Kyuubi ditembak dan sekarang ia berada dirumah sakit.

Saat dia berteriak 'Apa?!' di kelas tadi sebenarnya itu bukan untuk pertanyaan Sasuke. Melainkan pemberitahuan yang menusuk telinganya itu.

Lalu, siapa yang bicara dengannya tentang masalah pertemuan dengan mafia?

Deidaralah yang menceritakan itu semua dengan menggunakan suara Kyuubi. Shit! Bisa-bisanya mereka membohongi Naruto!

"Aaaargh! Kenapa Kyuubi bisa ceroboh?!" Teriak Naruto.

**"Maafkan kami, Naruto."** Ujar sebuah suara ditelinganya dengan lirih. suara ini.. suara yang telah mengabari dirinya tentang Kyuubi.

"Sasori-nii! Aku tahu Kyuubi tak akan mudah tertembak. Bisakah kau jelaskan kepada ku tentang hal itu!" Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan namun, lebih memerintah.

Pemuda blondie itu memang sedang marah besar. Naruto tahu Kyuubi adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan tak mudah tertembak. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia bisa ceroboh?!

**"Sebenarnya Kyuubi tak fokus sehingga ia tertembak."**

"Tak fokusnya?"

**"Dia memikirkan dirimu, ketua."**

Seketika Naruto membeku di tempat ia berdiri dengan pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat terkejut. Blue sappiernya tampak terbelalak. Mulutnya terperangah.

Memikirkan ku?, batin Naruto tidak percaya.

Naruto segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetapi, ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menabrak seseorang sehingga tumbang kelantai dan menibani orang yang ditabraknya. Suara debuman keras pun membuat para siswi-siswi sedang lewat langsung mematung.

Naruto tampak merintih dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit. Namun, dia merasa tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi, kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu dibibirnya? Kenapa terasa basah dan hangat? Da-dan, kenapa dadanya merasa ada yang empuk-empuk?

Naruto segera membuka matanya. Namun, pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah sebuah mata berwarna Onyx yang tampak terbelalak.

Seketika mata itu pun juga terbelalak ketika mengetahui posisinya yang sedang menibani Sasuke dengan bibir yang saling ...

menempel.

Sementara para siswi yang membeku tadi tampak beteriak histeris setelah sadar,

"Kyaaaa! Mereka ciuman!"

"Kyaaaaa! So sweat~"

"Ternyata mereka sudah jadian. Wow, cepat sekali."

"Kyaaa! di Yuri Gobel Award pasti mereka akan memasuki nominasi 'Yuri baru ter-romantis!' Gyaaa~"

"Kyaaa~ aku dapat fotonya!"

"Nanti ketik SMS buat mereka di Yuri Gobel Award ya~"

Dan disaat itu juga Sakura dan Ino yang juga membeku seperti siswi lainnya dan baru tersadar tampak menyeringai iblis yuri*?* dari kejauhan.

"Apakah kita mempunyai pikiran yang sama, Ino?"

"Kurasa begitu, Sakura."

"Yosh! Kita buat mereka menjadi yuri!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Bucy: seme**

**femme: uke**

hahahha saya benar-benar bukan seorang lesbi lho~ saya mengetahuinya dari mbah goggle xD

Hehehehe ... Author lagi sarap makanya rada ancur nih tulisan. Ah~ bodo lah. Yang penting saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat chap ini.

Oh ya, tadi chap ini bakalan 9K lebih cuman saya kurangin soalnya nanti kepanjangan and ngebosenin XD

Jadi sebagian 9K word itu buat chap 4 ajj xD

Maaf ya, Sasuke rada-rada uke disini. Saya memang sengaja membuat Sasuke seperti itu . Kalo di yurinya Sasuke itu jadi uke alias femme tapi, di yaoinya Sasuke tetap seme kok xD

Bagaimanapun saya tetap cinta SasuNaru! ^o^/*kibar-kibar bendera SasuNaru

Eits, Sasuke bakalan tetap ada jiwa semenya di yuri kok.

ItaKyuu? Hmmm ... Yah ... Berpikir aja sendiri di fic ini ada pairing gila itu apa kgak XD

Menurut kalian apakah semua char cowok yang ada di Naruto diubah gendernya menjadi cewek? XDa

Akan saya tunggu jawabannya di kotak rivieu .

Oh ya, saya rada-rada kesal nih sama pembuat Fanfiction ini. Kenapa archive Naruto dirubah? Kan yaoi ama straight kecampur -_-

Saya jadi malas-malasan untuk membuat fic and dtang ke ff.

Hah~ semoga balik lagi kek seperti semula.

Reply Riview for silent reader:

Amach Cie cerry blossom : makasih udah nyukain fic ku yang rada-rada gak waras ini XD

Iya dong! Tetep jadi YAOI!

Azure C'zar: Oke! Sudah dilanjut! Riview anda sangat lucu XD thanks for u ripieu

Namedrak takum: nah mangkanya itu saya buat fic yuri! Biar rame*?* XD

Thanks for u ripieu

Yuki miku: gomenne jika di chap ini tulisannya ancur dan tidak bagus. Fic saya ini tidak bagus lho~

Thanks u for ripieu

Icah he: huohohoho gomen saya gak bakalan buat jadi rated M xD

Thanks u

Guest: nejigaa or ShikaKiba? Ini yuri masa ada mereka -3-

Eh, tapi lucu juga yak kalo mereka jadi cewek XD hahahaha

Thanks for u ripieu

Oke, yang masih ingat cerita saya dan penggemar cerita saya silahkan riview kalo sudah dibaca xD

Yosh! Bertemu dengan saya lagi di No Yuri! Yes Yaoi! Di chap 5 #plak maksudnya chap 4 XD

And thanks untuk semuanya yang sudah riview, fol, and fav cerita saya :3

**MIND RNR MINNA-SAN!**


End file.
